


Mind Your Manners

by TeiraaStrikesAgain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Otabek Altin, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Top Otabek Altin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiraaStrikesAgain/pseuds/TeiraaStrikesAgain
Summary: Yuri forgets his manners, Otabek is happy to remind him who he is dealing with. 3000 words of smut, YAOI, lemon.





	Mind Your Manners

Kinktober 2019 – Sexual Frustration

"Da-a-addy f-f-fuck, p-please!" Yuri stuttered out, doing his best to form words despite the proper tongue fucking his slick hole was receiving. Moaning, he clenched around the slippery appendage when he heard and felt Otabek chuckle. That smug bastard had been at this for 30 minutes already, and Yuri felt he would literally explode if he wasn't allowed to cum soon.

If he had any use of his hands, he would have ended it himself a long time ago, but as soon as he'd walked through the door to their apartment that night his hands had been cuffed behind his back. Immediately he knew he was in for it and completely at the Kazakh's mercy. There had been a fair amount of heated kissing in the hallway and the removal of most of Yuri's clothing before they even hit the bed. The dark horse slid a pocket knife from his boot to cut off the fairies shirt, the latter pouting a little, he liked that shirt.

"Be a good boy and be still for Daddy" Otabeks left hand gripping his neck to still the wiggling blonde as to not cut him with the sharp object. The cold metal brushed against his skin creating goosebumps all over, fighting hard to be still. Once the boy was completely naked, he was hauled onto the bed, face smashed into the sheet, on his knees with his legs spread wide.

It started with light brushes of calloused fingertips and soft kisses against his milky flesh. They tickled and teased leaving Yuri a gasping, moaning mess, his pink cock standing at attention begging to be touched. Eventually the Kazakh worked his way up to licking and lapping at his hole, finally diving in and proceeding to thoroughly ruin the blonde on the bed.

"Please Beka, PLEASE!" He whined. No matter how much he wanted release, how hard he pressed back into the older boy's face, it wasn't enough to push him over the edge. The brunette behind him stilled and for a moment and Yuri thought for a moment that he was going to be shown some mercy. That dream was crushed as Otabek removed himself completely and got up from the bed.

Yuri was humiliated at the noises he was making, and his legs shook in anticipation and sexual frustration. He was just so desperate. Behind him the brunette chuckled again low and deep and the Russian felt more precum bead on his swollen tip before dripping down to pool with the remnants of the last 30 minutes of leaking.

"Oh my Yura, such a needy boy tonight aren't you?" That calm voice mocked him in his vulnerable state, and fuck if it didn't make Yuri want him even more. A loud *CRACK* rang out and a blinding pain exploded across his backside. He couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from his lungs at the sudden pain after receiving so much pleasure.

"So needy that you seem to have forgotten your manners, so let Daddy remind you." Otabek came down hard again with the flogger letting out another *CRACK*. The elder was well practiced and had hit the exact same spot as before, the already stinging flesh feeling like it was being ripped open. He cried again as a third and fourth hit landed. Manners?! What had he done?!

"Agh! I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry!" Apologies started flowing from his lips like the tears that had gathered in his eyes. One more harsh *CRACK* rang out before Otabeks started trailing the leather tassels across his stinging skin causing him to shiver. He couldn't see, but he listened to Otabek's boots on the hardwood move from behind Yuri to the side of him. From this position he couldn't see anything more than Beka's slim fit black jeans and his white knuckled hand holding the flogger. Something about the fact that the Kazakh was still fully dressed turned him on more than it should. It just showed the absolute power that Otabek had over him. The dark horse squatted down so his cold, emotionless eyes met Yuri's, which were still full with tears, pupils blown wide.

"And what exactly are you sorry for boy?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow at the trembling mess in front of him. The blonde ceased movement and gave his tormentor a terrified look. What had he done? He didn't know! All he did know was that every minute that Otabek wasn't in him, the further he slipped into madness. He tried searching the other's eyes for a hint, but of course it was pointless.

When Yuri refused to answer Otabek raised the flogger again and this time stuck him across his back. The boy on the bed cried out in agony, but his erection never wavered. Damn Otabek, he knew Yuri loved the pain. His brown eyes narrowed at Yuri and he helplessly tried apologizing again.

"Daddy! Daddy please! I'm sorry, I'll be goo- AH!" Another *CRACK* on his back.

"Quiet." His voice held such strength, such power that Yuri stopped immediately, letting out a pathetic whimper, his cock pulsating. Otabek never yelled, he never had too, he had the kinds of presence that could command a room. One word in that tone and he could have Yuri on his knees anytime, and he knew it. The elder stood back up, disappearing behind him again and laying the flogger across his calves to let him know that he wasn't done with it yet.

Yuri heard a familiar drawer open and began to shake again in anticipation. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable, he longed to fill the silence with his own pleas, but he knew better than to defy Otabek right now. The seconds dragged on into minutes and Yuri grew more and more desperate. Fuck Otabek! He loved to watch him squirm, and secretly Yuri loved the humiliation of laying here, wrecked already, tied up completely at the others mercy.

After what felt like forever, he FINALLY heard the thud of boots on the floor again. A calloused hand laid gently over his stinging skin and he couldn't suppress the whimper from escaping. Somehow those light touches undid him the most.

"Alright kitten, now that you've had time to think, do you know what you did wrong?" Otabek began stroking a welt that had appeared with his thumb. Yuri preened and whined. He still had no idea what he had done, and he knew the dark horse would keep torturing him until he did. Still, it's not like he could lie….

"N-no, I'm s-sorry Daddy." He choked out, tears streaking down his face. The stroking stopped immediately, and Yuri felt the flogger life from his calves, he let out a sob.

"Tsk tsk tsk Yura, what am I going to do with you?" *CRACK* The short break had done nothing to dull the pain, in fact it hurt even worse now. He screamed and writhed as two, three, four, fucking FIVE hits landed in succession. His face was red with humiliation as he felt his cock begin to leak again.

"I thought I had already broken you in but is seems I need to *CRACK* do *CRACK* it *CRACK* again." Otabek sighed, as if he were bored as he listened to Yuri cry and try to plead with him. He was too far gone to hear the click of the lube being opened but screamed when two cold slick digits pushed into his entrance.

"Fu-uckkk… Daddy yesss!" He hissed before the flogger struck him again.

"Did I say you could speak?" Goddamn Yuri loved it when his boyfriend was cruel. He didn't think he was supposed to actually answer that, so he just whimpered in reply, his breathing uneven and tears rolling down his cheeks. Soon he was moaning again when the fingers began fucking into him, scissoring and stretching him out. All too quickly they were removed, but Yuri groaned when they were replaced by something long hard and curved perfectly to rest on that special spot that made him see stars.

He knew he was in trouble, but right now he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the delicious stretch of his hole from one of his favorite toys. Otabek turned the vibrations on a low pulse setting and his whole body jerked from the abrupt pleasure. Yuri opened his mouth to thank his Daddy, but remembered he was supposed to be quiet. Instead he hoped his moans were thank you enough.

"Now Boy, let me ask you a different question. How are you to address me?" He turned the setting up to a dull hum. Yuri clenched and unclenched his fists needing to grab a hold of something to keep himself grounded but received no refuge.

"Daddy!" He cried in response and the vibrations grew even stronger rubbing against his prostate deliciously.

"Hmm, that's right boy Daddy, NOT Beka, and if I catch you slipping again, I will leave you like this until the sun rises tomorrow." And with proclamation that the toy was turned up to max. Yuri howled as the brutal vibrations wracked his body. He began to move his hips back and forth, but he couldn't get the toy to fuck him.

"Yes Daddy! I'm so sorry Daddy!" He sobbed, writhing with pleasure. His poor forgotten cock dripping with precum, the familiar pressure began to grow once again in his gut. A guttural sound ripped from him he felt the heel of Otabek's boot press against the base of the toy, ramming it even harder into his prostate.

"FUCK DADDY!" His mind was turning to mush, he knew he was going to come soon and didn't know if he could hold it back.

"Daddy! Daddy PLEASE can I cum?! I neeeeed to cum, pleaseee Daddy!" He pleaded, his whole-body trembling.

"You think you deserve to cum after you've been so naughty kitten?" Otabek taunted grinding his heel in. It both infuriated him and turned him on that the Kazakh could remain so cool and collected when Yuri was such a mess. He was making small circles and the vibrator followed foot against his special spot.

"Gahhhh! Fuck Fuck Fuck PLEASEEEE!" His vision was whiting out, he didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

"Alright, I guess if you really want it that bad, you can cum" Otabek jammed his foot against Yuri's still red cheeks, the toy brutally slamming against his prostate and kept there.

Tears soaked the sheet along with long ribbons of cum. He sobbed in relief as his hour of torment ended in a white-hot orgasm racking his entire body. His body soared on high, the arc of pleasure taking over him. Once he was spent, the vibrations grew painful as the overstimulation set in.

"D-d-daddy, p-please t-turn it off!" He begged, but Otabek just laughed.

"Oh? I thought this was what you wanted? And where is my 'thank you'?" He mocked and began making circles again as Yuri continued to shake and spasm.

"Ahhh- ha t-thank you D-daddy, t-thank you, thank y-you." He babbled, his vision blurry though the tears.

"There we go, that's my good boy." The Kazakh praised and removed his foot and then the vibrator. Yuri's stretched hole fluttered at the sudden emptiness and his sobs started to die down.

"But Daddy's not done with you yet." Yuri whimpered when he heard the buckle of Otabek's belt being undone and his spent cock twitched and began filling again. He was yanked into a kneeling position and his shackles were quickly unlocked before he fell forward again, no strength left in his body to even try and land gracefully. He let Otabek roll him onto his back and he fought hard to open his eyes to meet the older boys crushing gaze.

He knew he must be quite a site; legs spread wide, abused hole leaking, and his pretty pink cock growing to attention again, he made the perfect little cumslut. Focusing on the brunette, he still never understood how he was lucky enough to be owned in every way by this god of a man. Not a hair of place, expression still cold and emotionless, the only evidence of the effect Yuri was having on him was the thin sheen of sweat covering his brow. Well that and the enormous pulsating cock bursting forth from his unzipped jeans, the mere sight of it caused Yuri's mouth to water.

"Now, be a good boy and show Daddy how much you want this dick." Otabek said in his low voice and began stroking himself slowly. Yuri whined as he struggled to regain control of his limbs, but eventually crawled his way to the edge of the bed on his hands and knees. He stuck out his pink kitten tongue and began giving Otabek a proper tongue bath.

"C'mon Kitten I know you can do better than that, don't you want Daddy to fuck you?" He gave his hips a small push and Yuri took him as far into his mouth as he could without choking. Alternating between bobbing his head, sucking hard, and running his tongue over the tip tasting the salty sweetness leaking out, moaning and greedily laping it up before Otabek fisted his hair in reaction to the vibrations he had caused. If his mouth wasn't so full of grade A Kazakhstani man meat, he would have smirked, it was so hard to elicit any type of reaction from him, so when he did, he beamed with pride.

With a growl Otabek pushed Yuri back onto his back and took hold of his legs pulling him to the end of the bed. He threw the fairies pale limbs over his shoulders and sheathed himself to the hilt in one thrust. Even with the preparation he had received, nothing ever prepared him for just how big his boyfriend was. Howling in pain, he grasped hard at the sheets above his head, but Otabek paid no mind and immediately set a brutal pace. Yuri felt his eyes roll back in his head as the pain quickly gave way to pleasure even though Otabek was purposefully avoiding his prostate. All he could do was hang on for dear life as the Kazakh blew his mind for the probably millionth time. He was somewhat aware of the babbling coming from his own mouth, but he didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

"Mmm Yura, such a good boy." Otabek grunted each word emphasized with every snap of his hips. Yuri fought hard to open his eyes and gaze in wonder at the absolute god that was balls deep in him.

He was still dressed in his jeans and tight black t-shirt, which now clung to him with sweat perfectly outlining his abs and pectorals. His arms looked like they were finely crafted from stone as they held their iron clad grip on his thighs, holding his legs open at an angle that would have been painful for anyone besides Yuri Plisetsky. He had no doubt they would be bruised tomorrow along with his wrists, back, and ass, that was going to be the worst though.

Otabek's eyes met Yuri's own half lidded ones and he smirked when he changed angles suddenly and hammered into his prostate with full force.

"FU-UCK DA-A-DDY YE-ES!" He all but screamed, his throat was and vision once again becoming blurry as he felt his second release of the night fast approaching.

"You want to cum again kitten?" Otabek asked as if it wasn't painfully obvious.

"Cum for Daddy." The Kazakh crooned out in his deep velvety voice as he reached forward and finally, FINALLY, touched his red aching cock and that was all it took to send Yuri over the edge. His orgasm crashed into him at 100mph, entire body arching and going stiff as the waves of pleasure crashed through him. He sobbed as his cock was milked for everything it had left as Beka fucked him though his orgasm before releasing his own seed deep into the ruined blonde. Slowly the sobs died down to low moans and finally a pitiful whimper when Otabek finally pulled out.

He lay there, completely wrecked, gasping for air, completely covered in both his and Otabeks cum. A minute later he felt a warm cloth being run across his stomach before dipping down to his nether regions. With great effort, he opened his eyes once again and saw his boyfriend who was now wearing some loose-fitting sweatpants. Brown eyes met with green and he gave Yuri a smile, the one he knew was reserved only for him.

"You did so good Yura, such a good boy." He praised before gently rolling the limp fairy over onto his stomach. He finished cleaning him up before rubbing soothing lavender lotion all over his back and sore behind. When he was clean, and taken care of, Yuri was covered with a soft blanket and a tender kiss placed on his forehead.

"Go ahead and rest for a while kitten, you deserve it. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." Otabek whispered against his skin and Yuri melted into the praise and pride radiating from his significant other. He drifted off to sleep to the sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen and the delicious aroma of his favorite foods, blissed out and feeling nothing but warmth and unconditional love.

AN: GAHHHH! This is defiantly the dirtiest thing I've ever written, almost 3000 words of pure Otayuri smut. I love these boys soooo much and have been itching to give them their own fic, but with ATW Prep consuming most of my time, I decided I'd just do a nice little kinky oneshot for Kinktober Day 1 "Sexual Frustration". Yes, I know it took me 12 days to finish it but whatever, it's done so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
